THE LAST TREATY GOT CENSORED, SO HERE'S A FAMILY-FRIENDLY TREATY
|date = November 8, 2007 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=7095 |termin = January 21, 2008 |status = Defunct |color = darkred }} THE LAST TREATY GOT CENSORED, SO HERE'S A FAMILY-FRIENDLY TREATY was a Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty between the Confederation Of Radical Elites and the Random Insanity Alliance announced on November 8, 2007. The treaty became defunct on January 21, 2008 with CORE when they merged with Trikymia Dominion to form The Dominion. Preamble: TREATIES awesome.gif YEAH COMIN' AGAIN TO SAVE THE MOTHER:awesome:IN' DAY, YEAH TREATIES ARE THE ONLY WAY, YEAH RIA, YOUR GAME IS THROUGH CAUSE NOW YOU HAVE TO ANSWER TO TREATIES awesome.gif YEAH WHAT YOU GONNA DO WHEN WE COME FOR YOU NOW IT'S THE DREAM WE ALL SHARE IT'S THE HOPE FOR TOMORROW awesome.gif YEAH PREAMBLE, awesome.gif YEAH RIA, CORE awesome.gif YEAH PIAT, awesome.gif YEAH PEACE, awesome.gif YEAH INTELLIGENCE, awesome.gif YEAH AID, awesome.gif YEAH TREATY Article I: When two alliances wub.gif each other, they don't attack each other. Article II: When two alliances wub.gif each other, they tell each other if some bad ****'s goin' down. Article III: When two alliances wub.gif each other, they help each other in times of need. Article %: When the pied piper happily prances across Abbey Road, a flaming monkey may fly by and chuck a rock at the piper's head. If the rock should bounce into the sewer, the rock could very well end up getting stuck in the filtration system at the local reservoir and causing it to shut down. Once the filter is down, the people are stuck with no clear water and are forced to clean themselves in rivers and streams while using salmon as loofahs. If a salmon should happen to object to its becoming a loofah, it may very well swim upstream to escape the ravenous crowds of dirty people and end up in a dark and spooky cave where a bear may swat at it from time to time, causing its paw to get wet. When the bear's paw is wet, it could go out of the cave in search of a dry place to wipe its paw off, but once it leaves the shadowy confines of its cave, it could see a rabbit bounding away in the distance. Since the bear hasn't eaten anything, the hungry bear will chase the rabbit in the hopes of catching it for dinner. However, there could well be campers hiding in the nearby woods as the bear passes through, and the smell of cooking food may get to it. If the bear should happen to wander into the campground, the campers will say "oh ****!" and run away. While they are running, they could trip over the pied piper. The pied piper, with its new splitting headache, will then run down into town to pick up some aspirin to soothe his aching head. Upon getting his aspirin, he will then head back into the woods, crossing Abbey Road along the way. What does this have to do with the treaty? Vintus wanted it to be more randomly insane. Blame him. Article IV: Florida Article V: If RIA and CORE decide that they don't wub.gif each other anymore, 48 hours notice is required. Signed, For the Random Insanity Alliance, Delta1212, Leader Vintus, Co-leader of Foreign War Economic Internal Affairs Planet, aka Co-leader EnragedLobster, Head of Foreign Affairs and Family-Friendly Treaty Writer Kaiser, War Adviser Moth, Econo-Tyrant Extraordinaire For the Confederation of Radical Elites, Pikajew, The PokéPresident, Keeper of the Poképeace, and All that is awesome Sirettx, The Istari of Oversight DAn123123, Alpha of Foreign Unity The Istari Council: Jutopia Preatorian Freidrich Wilhelm Rytndaface therealsuperjosh that1dude22 cool3tool Ferrie Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance